You Don't Mess with a Messer
by Quintessence of Darkness
Summary: The fic to which Feisty was the preview for. This is another future fic. I hope that you like it! Rated T for saftey. DannyLindsay all the way!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is the fanfic to which "Feisty" was the preview. You don't have to have read Feisty, but it is briefly linked to this story. I just want to mention that I know there are a few Messer Family fanfics floating about these days, and this is just my take on it. I hope that you enjoy it. It doesn't have Messer children having free reign of the lab, because that just doesn't seem very "realistic" to me. So here goes.

Disclaimer: CSI:NY and its characters belong to its creators and CBS. I sadly do not own them. This story however is mine and Joni and Kit are also my creations.

You Don't Mess With A Messer.

Danny was quite prepared to admit that he had underestimated the realms of fatherhood. He was also aware that it was all his fault, he was the one who had wanted children so early, not that his wife minded, it was just that they had gone from co-workers to fiancés in a matter of three years, they had gone from fiancés to parents within another two.

He could honestly say that he had never met a girl like Joni Messer before. Her brown curly hair and her pretty little face were reminiscent of her mother-the love of his life- but her eyes were his own mischievous blue. At three Joni was loud, excitable and messy, like any other three year old but was incredibly curious and smart; traits he was sure she had inherited from his wife.

It was seven am when Danny was woken by his daughter crying "Good Morning!" and jumping up and down on her parents' bed. He groaned, rolling onto his back, next to him, Lindsay began to wake, yawning, she looked over at their daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled.

"Jeez…" Danny murmured. He kissed Lindsay, shoved back the duvet and grabbed his daughter around the middle, carrying her off out of the room. Squeals of glee erupted from the child. Lindsay smiled to herself _to think she had almost turned all this down_, she couldn't imagine her life without Danny and Joni now, they _were_ her life. Well them and The Bump.

Lindsay got up to find her husband and daughter in the kitchen. Joni was sitting up on the worktop, her legs swinging back and forth as she watched her father make pancakes, cheekily swiping a fingerful of batter. Danny chastised her, receiving a giggle and a grin in reply. _She may have my face, but that is Danny's grin. _She thought, her eyes took in the sight of her husband. _He is so irresistible…_she noted as she eyed his butt in his pj bottoms.

She moved towards them, her arm snaking around Danny's waist, she snuggled into his back, breathing in his smell.

"Mornin' Montana." His New York drawl still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning." she kissed in-between his shoulder blades through his t-shirt, then unwrapped her arms from him to gather her daughter into a hug.

"Mon-tana!" she bellowed, her mother quickly hushing her.

"We'll be back, Little Miss here needs to be washed and dressed before breakfast today."

"'Kay." Danny mustered, briefly kissing his wife then yelping as she pinched his butt. _You still got it Messer_ he chuckled to himself.

Fifteen minutes later they returned, Joni now wearing a denim pinafore dress with a long sleeved white tee underneath, unfortunately her shoes were swinging from her hands, Lindsay had obviously not succeeded on that part.

"You can wrestle with the shoes!" Lindsay declared as she wandered back through. Danny finished laying out pancakes on three plates.

"Eat." He demanded, "I'll go shower, you can go after me."

No matter how good a system Danny and Lindsay had for getting ready in the morning, Joni was sure to disrupt it somehow. This morning she fought with her father when he tried to help her with her shoes, she fought with her mother when they attempted to get her in her car seat and she cried bloody murder when she forgot her bear, Andre. Danny had to go back for him.

"Do you think she resents us for working so much?" Danny pondered aloud after he and Lindsay had dropped Joni at her nanny's and were settled down in their office, ready to do the paperwork that was mounting on their desks.

"She is three, she has yet to learn what resentment is." Lindsay replied, ogling her husband, "She sees us every morning and we are with her all night and on our days off…"

"But she is always sleepy by night time." Danny almost whined Lindsay sympathised with him, she truly did. She too felt bad that both of them worked long shifts but the moments of utter joy they had together almost made it worthwhile.

"Danny…she spends her days running about like crazy with two other children under the watchful eye of Maeve, she is happy…"

"I know…I just feel like we are missing out on her childhood." Lindsay could feel her heart breaking.

"We aren't missing out Danny…"

"You could work less." He said abruptly.

"We talked about this when I was on maternity leave." She stated.

"You seem like you don't want to--"

"Don't you _dare_ Daniel Messer!" her voice a fierce growl.

"I--I didn't--" he cowered under his wife's glare.

"Why don't you work part time?"

"I--what?"

"Well you are the one who is worried and it will give you time to bond with her" _Like we really need that…_ "Besides, I will be on maternity leave in another few months then she will have me all day every day, until I come back here again."

"Are you serious?"

"You are clearly worried Danny, I do what is best for us and our family."

"You're serious." He grinned, standing up, he leaned over her desk and kissed her.

"Well…so long as you are prepared to give The Bump as much attention--"

"Oh, the bump will get attention…" he growled seductively, his hand resting on her barely protruding stomach. Her hand rested on top of his, he resisted the urge to jump her right there. "So…I will go have a word with Mac then?"

"You do that, leave me in peace to get some work done for once." She winked at him.

"Messer women…" he grumbled, exiting the office, Lindsay smiled.

"Hear what your daddy is saying about us Kit?" she said, addressing The Bump.

"Kit?" came a voice. Lindsay spun around to see Hawkes standing in the doorway.

"We are trying out names, believe it or not, and Kit seems nicer than calling her The Bump."

"_Her?_"

"It might not be, but I have a feeling Kit is the next daddy's girl."

"Who knew all it took to soften Messer was a country girl and their offspring?"

"Hey! You don't mess with a Messer--"

"Cos you aint ever gonna win." Sheldon quoted "Honorary Messer."

"Carrying a Messer." She added.

"That too." He winked. "I'm going out to a scene; it's my shout for lunch, anything you want in particular?"

"Meatball sub?"

"I will try." He grinned and turned on his heel, setting off out of the lab.

Mac Taylor looked up as he heard a knock on the glass door of his office. Danny poked his head around the door, the rest of him followed, closing the door behind him.

"Can I have a word Mac?" He didn't like the sound of that, _perhaps Danny was going to get overprotective of Lindsay again and request that she was kept indoors like last time. Lindsay had not been pleased._

"Sure."

"I—um." Danny faltered. "Lindsay and I have been talkin'…and we are a little worried that Joni may resent us."

"Danny…" Mac started, a smile rising- _it was clear Danny was the one with such worries, not Lindsay- she seemed so laidback, knowing her daughter would turn out to be a good kid because she was raised right. _

"Please, hear me out Mac." He interrupted, "I was wondering if I could work part time, just until M—Lindsay's maternity leave kicks in."

Mac eyed him, respecting him for putting his family first _and to think all those years ago Danny had been petrified at the talk of marriage and love._ Though it would be a little bit of a blow, losing Danny for twenty hours a week, he understood.

"I'll see what I can do for you Danny." He smiled.

As of the following Monday, Danny worked 25 hours a week, his shifts broken into five 5 hour segments, though he knew that sometimes he would not be able to leave promptly, at least he would see more of his daughter. Sadly, he would see less of Lindsay. The price one paid for ones children…

A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Please review. Chapter two will be up shortly, once I have finished rereading it and made corrections and such. I don't know if 25 hours a week would be part time or what, so if you don't find it believable, then my apologies, but thats just the way the cookie is going to crumble.


	2. Dodo head

**A/N** sorry for the delay on chapter two, readers, I was waiting for my Beta to give me the chapter back...then I lost the document that had all the corrections in it, so I have given it a thrice over and hopefully it is ok, if there are any problems, let me know, and I will go back and sort them ;)

**Disclaimer-** same as the previous chapter, so I am not going to quote it every single chapter. As I don't own a darn thing except this story and Joni and Kit...and Maeve.

**You Don't Mess with a Messer Part Two.**

It was the first day of Danny working part time and he was already late for picking up his daughter. It was nearly 1pm when he reached Maeve's apartment; Joni was utterly ecstatic to see him when her nanny opened the door.

"Daddy!" Joni ran forward, hugging his left leg, he picked her up; hugging her then let her sit on his hip.

"Sorry, got caught up at a scene this morning." he said apologetically.

"That's alright Danny." Maeve smiled, "Joni has been so impatient; telling me she was going to spend the afternoon with her daddy."

"Missin' me already?" he asked Joni, pecking her on the cheek, she giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Maeve asked.

"Yup, I'll be later tomorrow; I finish at half past two."

"Okay." She smiled again, her focus shifting to Joni, "You have fun with your daddy, sweet-pea."

"What do we say, Joni?" Danny prompted.

"Thank you Maeve."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see ya." Danny said as they left.

Danny was surprised at how good Joni was being as he fixed her into her car seat-normally she fought with all her might- but today when Danny sat her down she patiently waited for him to strap her in. When he hopped in the drivers' seat, he put the SUV in drive and headed back in the direction he had just come from.

"Daddy, where are we goin'?"

"Daddy has to go back to work for a minute." He explained, on seeing her face fall, he tried his best not to smile, "Just a minute sweetie, you can come with me to make sure."

"Why are we going to work?"

"Because Daddy is silly and left his wallet on his desk…"

"Daddy is a dodo head!" she giggled.

"A dodo head" he repeated. _Where had she got that one from?_ "You do know dodos are extinct?"

"Do now."

"Do you know what extinct means?" he asked, glancing at his daughter in the rear-view mirror.

"Nope" _If only everyone was as honest, it would make his job so much easier._

"It means they no longer walk the earth."

"Like the dead people you help?"

"Uh…Kinda…"

"Do you help dodos too?"

"No." he snorted, stifling a laugh.

He killed the engine when they reached the parking lot, having survived a lengthy conversation about dodos and why daddy didn't help them. He had to marvel at his daughters mind. As he unclipped Joni from her car seat and lifted her out of the car, he was laying down ground rules.

"Now, Joni, you must stay in my sight at all times, do not yell, do not run away and please, please behave. Got that?"

"Got it." She replied with a nod. He took her hand, clicked the locks to the SUV and lead Joni towards the elevator. The doors slid open to reveal a younger, tall, handsome, dark haired, blue eyed young man grinning at them.

"Flack!" Joni shouted. Danny sighed as his daughter pulled free from his grasp and ran to hug Don. He got on the elevator and hit the button to the lab, just as Flack lifted Joni up so she sat on his hip; she hugged him, grinning from ear to ear.

"What did I just say about the yelling and the running?" Danny said; his daughter buried her face in Flack's jacket.

"It never ceases to amaze me." Flack stated with a grin.

"What?"

"Danny Messer in Daddy Mode; his heart melting over a three year old."

"You're a fine one to talk! You are the one cuddling her."

"Nothing wrong with that, is there Missy?" Flack said, addressing Joni.

"Nope!"

"It'll happen to you someday y'know; love." Danny said

"Hey, don't go saying things like that." Flack made a face then adjusted Joni on his hip, her head now leaning on his shoulder. "So when do you become a dad again?"

"November 15th apparently."

"Ooft…not long." Flack muttered, making a face.

"It's only June, Flack." Danny said, his brow furrowing.

"It's only five months away." Flack interjected, having just calculated in his head.

"I think we can handle it." Danny quipped

"So…baby number two for Christmas?"

"Damn…I'd forgotten about that." He glowered at Flack, "You had to mention money, didn't you?" Flack only laughed.

"Is Flack a dodo head also?" Joni interrupted.

"More so than Daddy." Danny quipped.

"A _what_ head?" Flack asked, looking puzzled.

Flack never got an answer as at that moment the elevator doors opened at their floor. The two detectives stepped out- Joni still sitting on Flack's hip. Heading through the corridors, Danny absent-mindedly peered through the glass walls of the labs, hoping for a glimpse of Lindsay; he didn't see her. Flack was paying no attention to anyone but Joni, who was playing with his tie. He almost walked into Danny when he stopped at his office.

Lindsay gasped in surprise as a pair of arms suddenly draped around her shoulders and a chin rested in the crook of her neck, a small kiss being delivered to her jugular.

"Danny! What are you doing back here?" she watched him as he walked over to his desk, picked up his wallet and pocketed it. Flack let Joni down, allowing her to go greet Lindsay. The little girl bounded over to her mother who scooped her up and sat her on her knee.

"Gonna give mommy a kiss?"

"Mwah!" Joni said exaggeratedly as she pecked her mother on the mouth, Lindsay grinned at her.

"Do you and daddy have any special plans this afternoon?"

"We're going to make pizza!"

"Ooh yummy, will you make mommy some?"

"Yes."

"C'mon L'il Montana, we better get a move on." Danny said. Joni jumped off her mother's knee and took her father's hand.

"Did you forget anything else, Messer?" Lindsay asked, a coy grin playing on her lips.

"Only to kiss my wife." He teased, kissing her once more, pulling her closer with his free hand.

"Ewww…" Came Flack and Joni's mutual complaints.

A would be quick grocery trip took them an hour. Joni apparently loved any form of shopping and proceeded to ask Danny if she could have literally anything she could get her hands on. Having spent most of the hour putting more things back on the shelves than the employees of said store, Danny eventually bribed Joni with chocolate and set off home with pizza ingredients, toppings and pudding.

It wasn't until after they had made the dough and were rolling the pizza out into three small portions- Joni's was anything but circular until Danny gave in and helped her- that Danny realised he had forgotten to get tomato puree to put on the base. He bit the bullet and called Lindsay; she was on her way home and would pick some tomato puree up at the store.

In the mean time, Danny set about cleaning the kitchen. He was not really surprised at the amount of mess he and Joni had made, there was flour everywhere, dough smeared in countless places and the place smelled faintly of yeast. Whilst Joni took a nap on the couch, Danny set to work on the kitchen, the pizzas lying ignored as they were left to rise.

Lindsay got home just as Danny was putting away the mixing bowl. She grinned at him, clearly impressed. She put the groceries on the work top, kissed her husband then went over to the couch to wake their child. The little girl peered up at her mother as she woke; giving her a sleepy hug as Lindsay picked her up and carried her back through to the kitchen.

"Ready to make more mess?" Danny asked. Joni nodded; Lindsay put her down on the chair she had been standing on to reach the work surface.

"Now that you have the tomato sauce to make a mess, you mean."

"Daddy forgotted it." Joni grinned, watching as Danny squirted the puree onto the pizzas.

"Daddy is such a dodo head, isn't he?" Lindsay quipped, flashing Danny a grin before she headed off to their bedroom to change into something more comfortable. _Of course that would be where she had got that one from…_

**A/N**: the Danny/Flack "it'll happen to you some day;love" which is rather close if not the same to Mac and Dannys conversation in "Til death do we part" was deliberate ;) and I do not own that quote...except for it is coming out of Dann'ys mouth this time around ;)

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	3. Treasure what you have

**A/N:** Here is a new chapter. Yup, updated real soon huh? ;) Well I thank my two Beta's Dee and Camden, both of whom I am incredibly grateful to, for taking the time to read over my work and make little corrections and additions for me.

Just so you guys know, this chapter is a wee bitty angsty and is why this fic is rated "T" there is a swear word thrown in there somewhere.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but this storyline, Joni, Kit and Maeve. Everything else (or anything that you recognise) belongs to the creators of CSI:NY.

-----

**You Don't Mess with a Messer, Part 3.**

It turned out that Joni utterly adored having her daddy's attention more often than not-she had asked if Mommy was going to be off soon too, but had accepted the "no's" her parents had given her when they explained she would be spending less time with Maeve.

Their mornings were more or less the same, as Lindsay was more often assigned to days for the most part. Danny tended to get the morning or early afternoon shifts. He knew that eventually, he would be the CSI on call, as he had remained firm in his decision that Lindsay was not to be on call considering she was almost five months pregnant. He had set that rule when she had been expecting Joni and he was glad he had.

It had been almost three weeks since Danny had last been on call for the night shift. Though he didn't really mind being on call (mostly because he was so terribly grateful to Mac for allowing him to spend quality time with Joni.), he still silently hoped that New York would be quiet on the Murder Front, even if he knew it was an empty hope.

Hawkes was the first to the scene. It was his turn to work the night shift and he met an edgy Detective Flack. His mood worried him; few things made Flack act like this.

"What have we got?" he asked curiously. Flack glanced at him, an emotion flickering behind his eyes- _was it relief?_

"Three bodies; mother, boyfriend and a three year old daughter…" Flack trailed off in an empty voice. _Why was this one bothering him so much?_ It wasn't long before Hawkes stepped into the apartment. It was a blood bath in there, far too much for him to handle alone.

"Who is on call tonight?" Flack asked, knowing well and good Hawkes was not enough manpower for this job.

"Danny" Hawkes replied quietly.

"Dammit" Flack muttered.

Danny groaned. Did they have to page him as soon as he had gotten Joni settled down for the night? He had just got himself comfy, snuggling on the couch with Lindsay curled up on his chest, his arms looped around her middle as he held her close, just enjoying being with her.

"Oh man…I have to go babe, Hawkes needs me."

"Hurry back" she said. As she moved to let him get up, she grabbed him by the shirt as he stood and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. He eventually pulled away, grinning. "I need you more" she breathed.

"Get away from me you horny, pregnant woman!" he exclaimed in mock surprise. He bent down and kissed her again, his lips conveying his regret at having to leave.

"I miss you already," she whispered as she kissed him once more. "Go, before I make you late!"

Danny had not known what to expect upon arriving at the scene. The grave demeanour of his best friend unsettled him as he mentally questioned _what could make Flack like this? _

"I can hand this one over to Mac if you'd prefer" He said quietly to Hawkes on seeing Danny arrive.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." Danny tried to shrug it off.

"Danny." A hand reached out to grasp his shoulder Danny looked at him, puzzled.

"There's a kid in there…" realisation dawned on him at Flack's words.

"I'm here now…let's get this over with" he replied gruffly.

Hawkes looked up at him as he entered. He'd been crouched over the boyfriend, currently examining the wounds and taking swabs. Danny nodded once in acknowledgement and looked around the room. Blood was splattered everywhere, the male victim had the worst of it, the woman next, with the small bloodied form of a girl only a little farther away. Danny cringed when he realised the girl looked to be no older than Joni.

"Shit…she looks like L'il Montana…" he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Y'know I can--" Hawkes started

"Yes, yes, call Mac, I know." Danny cut across him. Not like he hadn't heard that line before. "The ME will be here shortly, lets get this done."

As luck would have it, Peyton too was on call tonight, bringing her fiancé with her. Mac took one look around the crime scene and then looked at Danny, his lips tightening. Danny could tell what was coming next.

"Danny, go home." It was an order, not a request. "I'll help Hawkes with anything else that needs done."

Danny took the camera from around his neck, handing it to Mac. He carefully disposed of his gloves, took one last look at the scene then left the room. Flack patted his back as he exited, not having to voice his support.

Danny rushed home, paying little attention to how he got back to the apartment. He desperately longed to have his beautiful wife in his arms and to check on Joni just one last time. He wanted to protect them both from anything, everything.

The sight that greeted him when he entered their bedroom was enough to melt his heart as if his country girl hadn't done that enough already. There lay his beautiful Lindsay; with child number one resting her head on the bump that was to be her sibling in the near future, a little pudgy finger tracing circles on her mother's tee-shirt clad stomach.

"So, can she hear me in there?" Joni asked sleepily. Danny leaned against the doorframe, smiling at the Kodak moment in front of him He quickly remembered his camera phone: he whipped it out and snapped a photo.

"Yes" Lindsay told her daughter. "In fact, she likes to hear us, that way she can get used to us blethering at her for the rest of her life!"

"Will she be like me? What does bleth-ring mean?"

Lindsay cracked a sly smile; her daughter didn't miss a thing "Maybe a little, but both of you will be unique."

"And both of you will be Daddy's little angels, am I right?" Danny quipped.

Lindsay looked over at him, Joni's head lifted, a grin splitting her face; she scrambled to stand up and ran to hug Danny. He scooped her up, cradling her in his arms.

"Daddy!" her little arms grasped around his neck, holding him tight.

"What are you doing up L'il Montana?" he asked.

"She woke and wondered where her Daddy was" Lindsay put in.

"I was on call, my sweet" he informed her.

"Did dead people phone?"

Danny gave a broken laugh "Yeah…Now, let's get you back to bed, can't have you grumpy if we are going to the Zoo tomorrow now, can we?"

"The Zoo!" she declared gleefully as he carried her through to the room down the hall. Laying her down in her bed, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, huh kiddo?"

"Night Daddy" she yawned, her eyes growing heavy. "Love you…"

"I love you too" he smiled with every word.

Danny walked back to his room, shedding his coat, dumping it on the chair at their dresser. His jeans and shirt followed next. Once disrobed, he got into bed beside Lindsay and pulled her close. She spooned into him while he rested a hand on their bump; then hugged into his wife.

"You can't say you regret a minute of this" he said quietly.

"Not even a second" she replied.

He kissed her shoulder. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

"It is now…" he said. She could hear his breathing settle as he began to fall asleep. She lay awake a little longer, knowing to treasure what she had.


	4. Moving on

**A/N** First off I would like to thank everyone who commented, your reviews keep me writing, I am glad that you are enjoying my story. To all those that read and don't review, I hope you are enjoying it too Well here it is, chapter 4, a huge thanks to Dee for Beta-ing my story for me and to Camden, you have no idea how much you two encourage me.

There is a wee bitty more angst in this chapter but not a lot. It will be the last of it for a little while I think. The angst I mean.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own a thing, sadly. Well I own this story, Joni and Kit, but that is it for now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You don't mess with a Messer, part four.**

Lindsay was first to rise the next day. Danny was still curled into her as she woke stirring only briefly as she moved to get out of bed. She kissed him lightly on the lips, noticing a sleepy smile grace his mouth followed closely by a mew of protestation as she walked off to the bathroom to shower.

She had to say, she was glad the nausea stage of her pregnancy was over. After three months of almost constantly feeling sick- but rarely being so- she was ready for the next part of the adventure. She enjoyed being pregnant, strangely enough, and carrying Danny's child- their second no less- made her feel so impossibly happy that sometimes she had to pinch herself to remind her that it wasn't all a dream. Sure, they fought occasionally, but what couple didn't.

By the time she was done in the bathroom, Danny was up, sitting on the end of their bed, looking dishevelled, his dark blonde hair standing on end. She walked over to him; he hugged her around the middle, his head resting on her stomach. She ran her hands through his hair, lightly twisting locks of it around her fingers.

"I love you," he murmured, looking up at her. _He is just as gorgeous without his glasses as with them_, Lindsay thought. She smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you too…" she replied, then let out a shriek of surprise as Danny pulled her down on top of him. He grinned, kissing her again, more passionately and deeply this time, his tongue invading her mouth. She smiled against him. "Danny--" she was silenced by another of his intoxicating kisses, his hands resting on her hips, holding her against him.

"Mommy?" Both of them leapt apart, looking sheepishly in the direction of the voice. Lindsay stood up, straightening her sweater as she did so. Danny was standing up too, moving towards the door to scoop Joni up into his arms.

"You alright kiddo?" he asked, concern in his voice. Joni shook her head sleepily. He touched her forehead. "She's got a bit of a temperature."

"No Zoo for you today, Joni" Lindsay started "Put her back to bed, give her cold medicine and some eggy soldiers, if she will eat them."

"Yes ma'am," Danny muttered his eyes alight with mischief. He knew perfectly well what to do but still he liked it when his Montana took control.

"I'll tell Mac…you are still on call right?"

"Right" he agreed.

"If you are called out, I'll come home," she told him. She was looking flustered as she picked up her purse and continued rattling off things Danny should do.

"Don't worry so much, I have everything under control" Danny assured her.

"Mommy?"

"What is it sweetie?" Lindsay asked, taking her daughter from her husband. She carried Joni back to her bedroom, laying her down in her little bed.

"I feel sick…"

"Ok, I'll get you a basin; if you are going to be sick, be sick in the basin." Danny, who had been just behind them a minute ago, returned with the basin from the kitchen sink. "I'll be home soon, Joni" Lindsay whispered, kissing her daughters forehead.

A half hour after Lindsay left, Danny was washed and dressed and making boiled eggs and toast for himself and Joni. His daughter now lay curled up in her blanket on the couch watching cartoons under his watchful eye; the basin lying on the floor beneath her as she had not been sick, thankfully.

He sat her at the table for breakfast- table manners were something Danny and Lindsay wanted to instil early in life, that and meal times were family times. Joni ate lazily, slowly dunking her toast into the egg. It wasn't long before she gave up and pushed the plate away. Danny looked at her; she looked so miserable that his heart ached for her. He cleared the table then carried her back to the couch, where she slept, curling into his side. It wasn't very long before sleep reclaimed him too.

Lindsay was running out of things to do. Her field hours had been cut, her lab entrance restricted and for some reason she had been told to stay out of autopsy for a bit. After two hours of mind-numbing paperwork that she couldn't even concentrate on for worrying about Joni, she gave up and headed down to autopsy. Peyton was surprised to see her.

"Lindsay! What are you doing here, I thought Mac--"

"I just came down to check on the DB--" Lindsay cut herself off, noticing the small form of the girl Sid was currently sliding into a drawer.

"Lindsay--" Peyton started.

"That was Danny's case last night, wasn't it?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. _No wonder Danny had been in a bit of a strange mood last night_. Peyton nodded, pursing her lips.

"Mac took him off it."

"I'm surprised he let him" Lindsay said quietly, "Danny would fight for justice"

"I think Mac was more concerned he would torture himself over it" Peyton attempted to explain.

"I—I have to go home" Lindsay said in a strangled whisper. Peyton nodded, understanding.

Lindsay quickly told Mac she was going home. She took her paperwork, which could be done just as easily at home. She stopped to get soup and more cold medicine before heading back to the apartment.

She couldn't help but smile to herself when she found her husband and daughter sleeping on the couch. Danny woke when she closed the front door. He stretched his arms and legs out, careful not to disturb Joni.

"Hey," he groaned mid-yawn. He glanced at his watch. "What are you doing home?"

"I felt useless at work," she explained, "so I brought my paperwork back here." She sank into the couch beside them, reaching her palm out to feel her daughter's forehead; still felt quite warm. "She hasn't been sick anymore?"

"No." Danny shook his head, "Managed to eat a little, but not much."

"I brought soup" Lindsay said softly.

"You saw her, didn't you?" his voice low. His wife nodded. "Scary how much she looks like her, isn't it?" Another nod.

"We're not like that, Danny," she said firmly.

"I know," he soothed. "I know." One hand reached over to caress her cheek, her hand met his, entwining his fingers in hers.

"We can't personalise it all, Danny" she whispered. "It'll kill us."

"I know," he replied, his blue eyes meeting her worried brown, "I just want to protect you, all three of you."

"Just being here is enough," she said trying to assuage his fears. "I could never lose you, you know that."

"I could never lose you," he agreed.

"Can we put this case behind us?" She looked at him, "It's Hawkes' case anyways."

"Of course we can," he grinned, "C'mere you big softy!" He pulled her into an embrace, their little girl carefully sandwiched between them.

"Someone would have to be an idiot to try and attack us," Lindsay said somewhere near his neck. Danny laughed.

"Why, because we are gun-slinging CSI's?" Danny quipped.

"Well that and Joni has a mean bite," Lindsay smiled up at him.


	5. Tiger's Tale

**A/N: First off, I am terribly sorry for the huge delay in getting this chapter up, I had a bit of writers block (I was not sure how to finish this chapter off) but I got over that, which is good. It is a bit of a longer chapter for you all. Thank you all for your patience, both to those who read and review and to those who just read it. I hope that you are still enjoying it, I am having fun writing it! **

**Thanks to my betas Dee and Camden. And thanks to Meko, who helped me a little bit with my New York geography. **

**Disclaimer: CSI: NY and its respective characters are not mine, I am just borrowing them for a bit. All that is mine are Joni and Kit.**

Chapter 5

Miraculously, both Danny and Lindsay had the following Saturday off. Joni had felt poorly the three days prior, but by Friday her temperature was down and she was beginning to perk up again. Of course, they had a family day planned, seeing as a trip to the zoo was now long overdue.

Saturday morning brought late risings and one very hyperactive Joni Messer. It had been weeks since Danny and Lindsay had the chance to be lazy and just lie in bed, to not get up for anything in particular. At least not together, anyways. They woke a little after nine, just lying there grinning at each other for what seemed like hours. Joni finally burst into the room at half past nine, unable to contain her excitement.

"We're going to the zoo!" she shouted, leaping onto the bed- Lindsay pulled Joni in between herself and Danny and seconds later several shrieks were emitted as both Joni and Lindsay were submitted to Danny's tickling fingers.

"Danny -- stop!" Lindsay managed between giggles. Joni was cackling and squirming, trying desperately to avoid being tickled.

"Daddy!" Joni squealed. Danny sniggered to himself then held up his hands in mock surrender. Foolish man, he should have known better.

By the time the tickling war was over and everyone was washed and dressed, it was very nearly eleven. As Lindsay finished getting ready, Danny made progress on packing their picnic. Joni pretended to help for a little while but gave up after Danny had finished making sandwiches, deciding instead to play with her Mr. Potato Head.

Danny finished packing their picnic into a basket as Lindsay came through into the kitchen. No matter how hard he tried, he could not suppress the grin that threatened to overtake his face. She was wearing a dark teal coloured tee shirt that hung neatly to her frame and a pair of cut-off denim shorts that sat low on her hips, showing off her legs. She had her hair loose, hanging down in neat waves. She looked comfy, cool and pretty damn sexy in Danny's opinion.

"Montana…" he half-growled, pulling her towards him so her body was flush against his. His hands rested on her hips as her arms moved to drape around his neck. He brought his mouth down to hers slowly in a spine tingling kiss.

When they finally broke for air, Lindsay looked up at him. "You ready to go?" she asked

"Uh…" he moved to one side, one hand still on Lindsay's hip and closed the lid of the picnic basket with his free hand, smiling. "Yup, well--"

"Can we go now?" piped in the small, bored voice of their three year old, who had gone unnoticed as she now stood beside her parents. Both of them looked down at her.

"Hey little one," her father grinned. He handed Lindsay the picnic basket, took a hold of Joni's hand and ushered his wife and child from the room. "I'll get the stroller."

"I don't _want_ the stroller!" Joni whined up at her father, her blue eyes boring into his.

"It's not a case of what you want, young lady," Danny replied, grabbing the folded up stroller at the front door.

Thankful that the elevator was choosing to function today, the Messers filed into it. Danny unfolded the stroller as the elevator sank down the six floors to the lobby. He was still trying to persuade Joni to get in the buggy when the doors opened.

"If you don't get in the stroller, you will be too tired to walk around the zoo and we don't want that now, do we?" Danny asked.

"No," she replied with utmost finality, plonking herself down in the stroller, letting her father secure the harness.

"Good girl," he said with a smile, hoping to soothe her petulance.

The walk from their apartment in Manhattan to Central Park did not take them too long. Finding the zoo, however, took time, more time than Joni was prepared to wait. She continually asked if they were still going to the zoo, in between her mini-songs that mostly comprised of her crooning, _"We are going to the zooooooo!" _Lindsay and Danny enjoyed the leisurely stroll, Lindsay linking arms with her husband as he pushed the stroller.

When they eventually reached their destination, Joni was at the peak of her hyperactive stage. Her singing instantly stopped and she strained to free herself from her harness, eventually giving in and allowing her father to unclip it. She bounced out of the stroller, running circles around her parents before jumping back into the stroller. Standing on the seat, she looked up at her mommy and daddy.

"Can we go see the pen-gins first?" she asked.

"The penguins are at the other end of the zoo, sweetie, but we will get to them," Lindsay explained. The three year old leapt out of the stroller, but Lindsay caught her, taking her hand. Danny pushed the stroller, leading the way into the Zoo.

"Behave," Lindsay instructed Joni, "or else you are going back in the stroller."

"I don't want the stroller!" Joni whined.

"Well be a good girl then," Lindsay said.

"Do you think that baby number two will calm her down any?" Danny asked quietly as they entered the threshold of the zoo.

"Are you kidding? I fear they will be worse," Lindsay said, her free hand reaching for one of his. He reached past it, putting his hand on her stomach.

"Please be the calm one," he begged the bump before taking Lindsay's hand.

As they made their way around the zoo, Joni expressed her enthusiasm for any animal they passed, and she was by no means the only person doing so.

"Oooh look Joni, tigers!" Lindsay grinned, tugging Danny closer to the enclosure. Joni was already ahead of them, craning her neck to get a better look at the fluffy, big cats. Lindsay rushed forward, lifting Joni up so she could get a better look. "This is where mommy met daddy," she explained.

"With the tigers?" Joni looked at her mother, a little frown conveying her puzzlement.

"In the enclosure," Lindsay beamed.

"You went in there? With the tigers!" Joni sounded impressed. Danny grinned as he peered over his wife's shoulder, ignoring the occasional odd look they received.

"Yes, but the tigers were all sleepy," Danny told their daughter.

"You were so mean to me that day!" Lindsay teased.

"Come on…" Danny smiled. "I only tricked you into calling Mac 'sir'"

"I was still embarrassed!"

"I think you managed to hold your own," he informed her. "I really liked you, from the moment I saw you."

"Really?" Lindsay turned to look at him.

"I don't give just anyone nicknames the day I meet them," he said sweetly. "Boy, you were snarky that day." She punched him playfully on the arm.

"I thought you were calling me Montana because you didn't like country girls."

"I love country girls, Montana," he growled.

"Just as well you married one then," she replied, putting Joni back on her feet and snaking an arm around her husband's waist.

Danny reached over to place an arm around her shoulders.

"Just as well I married _the_ one," he corrected.

"You are so sappy-"

"Stop being mushy!" came the bossy voice of their offspring; she had a hold of her mother's hand again and was trying her hardest to drag her parents away from the source of their reminiscing. "We have the lie-ins and the cheetah's to see still."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see them all Joni," Danny said. He gave one last glance at the tigers and let his wife and daughter pull him away to see the next big cat.

The Messers took their time going around the zoo. Joni never seemed to get tired of craning her neck to see all the weird and wonderful species while Danny and Lindsay enjoyed each other's company outside of work for a change. Keeping a watchful eye on their daughter-- who was skipping along and occasionally imitating her favourite animals, especially the penguins-- Lindsay and Danny shared a good laugh watching Joni attempting to waddle.

At around two p.m., having seen all the animals and walked around the gift shop three times, the Messers set out of the zoo and headed through Central Park in the direction of their apartment. Joni had managed to exhaust herself and was napping in her buggy, hugging her new cuddly penguin. Danny had decided to splurge and bought Lindsay a little tiger too, which she was now carrying along with their picnic basket.

They found a nice grassy spot under the shade of a tree to set out their picnic. Joni of course, had a newfound activity level after her nap and had taken to throwing her penguin, and more often than not, failed to catch it. Lindsay kept a watchful eye on her daughter as Danny laid down the blanket and set about emptying the picnic basket.

"Will you stop chucking that thing in the air and come sit down," Danny shouted over to Joni, who turned and gave him an odd look before her penguin fell from the air and hit her on the head. Danny let out a guffaw as his daughter frowned at him before picking up the penguin and stomping over to where her parents were sitting. Lindsay let out a snort of laughter.

"She has your glare down to pat!" she said, gathering her daughter into her arms and kissing her forehead. "My little Daddies girl." Joni wriggled free of her mother's hold and plonked herself on Danny's knee, taking one of the ham sandwiches from the plate he had been unwrapping.

"Where's your manners L'il Montana?" he asked, taking the sandwich back and looking questioningly at his daughter.

"Can I have a san-wich please, Daddy?" her eyes wide and pleading.

"Seeing as you asked so nice." He handed the sandwich back and put the plate down in front of Lindsay. He picked up Joni and sat her down in between himself and his wife.

"What were you doing throwing that thing about anyways?" Danny quizzed, picking up the penguin and tapping his daughter on the head with it.

"Trying to get him to fly," Joni answered as though it should be the most obvious thing in the world. Danny and Lindsay grinned at each other.

"Sweetie, penguins can't fly," Lindsay explained softly.

"I know, but Edgar wants to try," their daughter replied.

"Edgar? Where the heck did she get the name Edgar from?" Danny asked incredulously.

"We have a very smart girl on our hands," Lindsay winked. "I am sure she picked up her parents observant side somewhere along the line."

Overall, it had been a perfectly enjoyable family day. Danny and Lindsay put Joni to bed a little after seven that night, still cuddling Edgar. Her parents spent the rest of their evening curled up together on the couch, relishing in the fact that they were not going to be interrupted by phones ringing or pagers beeping requesting their assistance at a crime scene. Danny lay sprawled out, one foot dangling off the end of the couch, one foot on the floor, his head resting on the armrest at the opposing end. Lindsay lay in between his legs and across his stomach, resting her cheek on his chest with her arms curled up around his shoulders.

"I love days like today," she sighed happily, looking up at him.

"Yeah, we should spend more days like this" he agreed, stroking her hair behind her ear.

"I love my tiger," she looked at the stuffed animal sitting on their coffee table then kissed her husband lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

"I think I annoyed Mac the day we first met, spouting off tiger trivia," he chuckled.

"You too?" she grinned "I babbled about tigers, I was so nervous!"

"I am very glad that you came to New York," he said, smiling.

"Me too, Danny, me too." Danny let out a groan and stretched beneath his wife before letting out a wide yawn. "Aww, tired hun?" his wife asked mockingly.

He smirked at her. "It's been a long, exciting day Montana," he replied, crushing his lips to hers. She pulled away, untangling herself from him; she stood up and held her hand out to him.

"Maybe it's time we put you to bed then" she said suggestively. He took her hand and let her tug him to his feet. She pulled him in the direction of their bedroom. "If you are not too tired, maybe you will be in for a little fun."

"I am never too tired for you, Montana," he whispered as he closed their bedroom door behind them.

**A/N: Please review! Chapters six and seven will be on the way shortly!**


	6. I miss you

**A/N: First of all I want to apologise for the huge delay in getting this fic updated, I actually had this chapter written up ages ago, along with chapter seven which is connected to this one and should follow very shortly if my Beta's email will actually send it to me this time (for some reason I have not been recieving my beta'd fics from my wonderful Dee...not sure what is going on there...) but anyways, here it is, chapter six, hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or any of its characters, this story and any original characters are mine and mine alone. **

Lindsay had come to miss seeing Danny whilst on the job. His short hours and her now limited field work meant that she really only saw him when he was passing by their office for something. She thought it ridiculous that she was missing him so much; it wasn't like she never saw him after all. She blamed the hormones.

This was why, when on one of those rare days when they were assigned to the same case, she found herself in a euphoric mood. Lindsay had been doing paperwork since the moment she had arrived that morning. It was not until Danny arrived at noon that she was given any new cases and field work no less.

She saw Danny get off the elevator, so she dashed off to meet him in the locker room. He was standing with his back to her as he emptied the things he wouldn't need from his pockets and placed them in his locker. As she had done a hundred times before she looped her arms around his waist and hugged into his back, sighing contentedly. One of his hands reached for hers.

"I've got some good news for you Montana," he said, closing his locker with his other hand. She looked up at him expectantly as he turned in her arms to face her. He moved his hands to frame her face, kissing her lightly, but pulled away when she nudged him gently in the gut. "Montanaaaa…"

"Messer! Are you trying to keep me in suspense?" She chided in mock annoyance. He grinned evilly at her.

"Maybe," he winked. "Oi!" he said in response to the blow to his bicep. He grabbed her dainty, little fist and brought it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. She bounced on the balls of her feet and smiled at him, desperation creeping into her eyes.

"Please?" she whined. "What is the good news?"

"Okay, seeing as you ask so nicely, and I fear death by your teeny tiny fists-"

"They are not tiny…" she interjected. " Go on."

"Your mom phoned this morning, she and your Dad are coming over for a week" he grinned as his wife's face lit up.

Flack and Stella were standing down the hallway, just outside the break room when they heard the shriek of glee followed by "Danny!" Flack completely lost his train of thought; he looked inquisitively at Stella before raising an eyebrow and staring in the direction of the locker room.

"You don't think they are playing hide-the-pickle again, do you?" he asked as Stella gave him a look of disbelief.

"Ew…"

"Well, I ain't gonna stick around and find out" he grinned at her before setting off down the corridor towards the elevator. Stella gave a startled look in the direction of the locker room then turned back to Flack's receding form.

"Flack! Wait up!" she walked as quickly as her heels would let her. Flack grinned to himself.

Lindsay now had three reasons to be in a good mood. She was getting to work with her husband for a change, she was getting to do field work and she was going to see her parents soon. She missed them, and was very glad they were coming to New York- something they had not done since Joni's christening. More often than not, it tended to be the Messer Clan that traveled out to Montana. Not that she was really complaining. Lindsay loved her home state, just not as much as she loved New York.

As luck would have it, Danny and Lindsay were assigned to the same case as Mac. They set off for the crime scene separately, Danny and Lindsay taking the SUV while Mac rode in the autopsy van with Peyton. Danny was first to get out of the SUV when they arrived at the scene of the crime. He chivalrously opened the passenger door and took his wife's hand as she stepped out of the car. They grinned oafishly at each other for a moment, before the peep of the ME van's horn was blasted. Lindsay chewed her bottom lip and looked mischievously up at her husband before they both turned to see Mac and Peyton step out of the van.

"Are you two going to make me regret putting you on the same case?" Mac asked, eyeing their interlocked hands before looking up at them, giving Danny in particular a stern glare.

"No way, boss," Danny chirped. He clicked the locks to the SUV and led to way to their crime scene. Mac's phone went off; he frowned before answering it. Danny slowed to a stop, turning to look his boss.

"Taylor," Mac answered, making a few affirmative noises before he hung up and looked at the Messers. "Right you two, I need you to head downtown. We have another case, Peyton and I will finish this then join you."

"Alright," Danny said, noting the address Mac gave him. He walked Lindsay back to the SUV, opening the door for her again before getting into the driver's side.

"Why can't you be that sweet?" Peyton teased as the Messers pulled away from the curb.

On the drive to their new crime scene Lindsay was busy fussing about things that would need done in preparation for her parents visit. Danny only smiled to himself, knowing better that to tell her any cleaning and tidying was more than likely to be destroyed again in no time at all with Joni around. He was just beginning to wonder how two children could possibly be worse when they pulled up at the address Mac had given them. Something was nagging at him, something he couldn't place. Lindsay unbuckled herself then looked questioningly at her husband as he put a hand over hers.

"Lindsay," he admonished. Lindsay looked worriedly at him; _he hardly ever called her Lindsay_. "Stay here."

"What? Why?" she was frowning now. "I am pregnant Danny, not handicapped. Carrying an extra load doesn't mean I can't do my job!"

"Lindsay, please," he pleaded, his blue eyes conveying his desperation, "I have a bad feeling-"

"A bad feeling?" she echoed.

"Just stay here; if it's nothing, I'll come straight back out for you, ok?"

She nodded, not quite knowing how to argue with that. Danny leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "Look after Kit for me," he said, and with that he was gone. Worry gnawed the pit of her stomach as she stared after him. Now she had a bad feeling about this. He had barely entered the building when gunshots cut the air.

Lindsay could only stare.

**A/N: let me know what you think! Chapter Seven should be up very soon, I promise!**


	7. Now is when the panic sets in

**A/N: Again, I am so sorry for the delay, my Beta has been having a lot of problems with her email, but it is now fixed! So here is chapter seven at long last. I now have chapter 8 too, so I will be posting it soon.** **Thank you guys for your patience, it really means a lot to me that you are enjoying this fic (I know I love it).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of CSI:NY. I do however own this story and Joni, Kit and any other original characters mentioned.**

It was as if the world had slowed down to an excruciating crawl. The gunshots seemed to echo, a scream ripped through the air, then silence. The god-awful silence.

Lindsay was sure her heart had stopped beating. She stared at the building her husband had just entered, terror flooding into her. _No, this couldn't be happening, not to Danny. Danny couldn't be dead, she couldn't be a single mom, she needed him far too much. And Joni, god Joni, _there was no way she was having _that_ conversation with her three year old. It was the thought of events like this that gave Lindsay nightmares. She couldn't live without Danny.

A swift kick to her kidneys from the small life still growing inside her brought her hurtling back to reality. She couldn't just sit there wondering what she would do without him; she had to do something to get him out of there. She hurriedly fished her phone from the pocket of her slacks and hit number three on speed dial.

"Lindsay?" came the familiar male voice as she let out a breath of relief.

"Mac," her voice cracked.

"Is everything alright? Peyton and I-"

"It's Danny," she blurted.

"Danny? Has something happened?" Concern filled his voice.

"There were gunshots Mac," Lindsay let out a sob, tears streaking down her face, "And I-I can't go in, D-Danny won't let me."

"Lindsay," Mac was saying calmly, "Stay where you are, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Mac-"

"Don't think about it Lindsay," he said softly. "Stay put."

The eight minutes it too Mac, a van of armed police and an ambulance to arrive on the scene felt like an eternity to Lindsay. She tried desperately to stop the hysterical tears from falling, wanting nothing more than to run into that building, find her husband and protect him. She knew it was foolish; Danny would lay into her for endangering their unborn child.

She let out a shout of surprise when Peyton tapped on the passenger's side window. Lindsay clicked open the door, slid into the driver's seat- Danny's seat- and let Peyton into the passenger's side. Peyton wasted no time wrapping her arms around her friend, letting her sob into her shoulder.

"Listen to me," Peyton said looking Lindsay in the face as Lindsay sniffled and looked back at her, "Mac is going in there with five armed police and they are going to bring Danny out alive, you got that?" Lindsay didn't answer, nodding as she watched Mac and the police officers enter the building.

There was no sound this time- no gunshots, no screaming, not even any shouting. Perhaps Lindsay should have felt relief at that, but she didn't. Panic still coursed through her veins as she watched the paramedics run in with a stretcher. Minutes later they came back out, the dark blonde haired Danny Messer lying prone as they carried him out on the gurney. Lindsay didn't even stop to think; she clicked the driver's side door open and ran forward.

"Danny?" she sobbed, new tears falling as she touched his face. Blood spewed across his chest, entirely far too much blood in her opinion. One of the paramedics spoke softly to her.

"He has lost a lot blood; we have to get him to a hospital-"

"I am coming with you, he's my husband," Lindsay said firmly, roughly rubbing away her tears.

The ride to the hospital took too long, the ambulance getting stuck in traffic at least twice. Lindsay didn't care, she whispered to Danny, running her fingers through his hair. One paramedic kept pressure on the wound to Danny's right shoulder. Lindsay was willing Danny to be alright, constantly telling him she and his girls needed him.

At the hospital Danny was rushed to surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder. Two hours later he was still sleeping, a drip in his arm, his shoulder and the right of his torso covered in neat bandages. He would be fine, the damage was mostly superficial, and the bullet had not hit bone and had not nicked any main arteries. Danny was lucky, very lucky. Lindsay sat in the chair next to him, ignoring one doctor's request to check her over in case the baby was in distress. She wasn't, Lindsay could tell; their baby was fine.

Stella found Lindsay another hour later sitting on the edge of Danny's bed, one hand firmly holding onto his. Lindsay wasn't crying; she had no more tears left to fall. Instead, she was staring at him, just wanting him to wake up so she could hear his wonderful voice. Never had she longed to hear the word Montana leave his lips as much as she did now. Stella's heart ached for them, Danny was like a brother to her and Lindsay had been her friend for a long time now.

"Lindsay," she spoke softly, her friend looked up and got up to hug her, but not before kissing Danny lightly on the lips. "How are things?"

"He'll be fine if he will just wake up," Lindsay's voice was scratchy and weak.

"And with you?"

"I'm fine, Kit is fine," she replied, resting a hand on the bump. "I-I can't do this Stel."

"Come on, kiddo," Stella smiled sympathetically. "He is going to be fine."

Lindsay sat down heavily on the end of Danny's bed. "I felt like a part of me died when I heard those gunshots."

"Lindsay…"

"All I could think was 'what am I going to do without him?' I froze, Stella."

"Come on, sweetie," Stella wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"And now I feel so freaking guilty because I am so relieved Danny is alive, and the victim of the scene we were meant to process left a widow and two boys behind."

Stella rubbed Lindsay's arm. "Oh- Lindsay, you get to be relieved! It would have been a lot worse if two families had been left fatherless today."

"Did they get the shooter?" Lindsay asked quietly.

"Danny did," Stella said proudly, "shot the guy twice. He is currently handcuffed to a bed until we can take him into custody."

"Good."

"Do you want a drink, I could get you some tea-" Stella suggested.

"Could you get me some milk please, Stel?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course," she smiled, "I'll be back in five."

Stella returned after a quick phone call to Mac to fill him in on what was what. Having received instructions to stay with Lindsay for a little while longer, she went back to the room with a carton of milk for Lindsay and a mug of coffee for herself. Lindsay was standing staring out of the window, but turned when Stella entered.

"Have you contacted Danny's parents?" Stella asked, handing Lindsay the carton of milk and a straw. Lindsay nodded.

"Alice picked up Joni from Maeve's; they are keeping her tonight, and they will be over tomorrow."

"Are you going home?" Stella asked warily, already knowing the answer.

"I'm not going anywhere until he wakes up," Lindsay said softly, a grin creeping onto her lips. "I just need to hear his voice."

It was very late when Danny began to stir. Vaguely aware of a dull pain, he opened his eyes. The room was unfamiliar to him. He frowned, wondering where he was as he tried to sit up, but the dull pain shot through his shoulder. He looked down, seeing the bandages over his shoulder and chest and a morphine drip in one arm. He was momentarily glad the morphine had kicked in; he knew the pain would feel a lot worse without it. His wife lay along his left side, almost hanging off the bed. _What the hell was going on?_

"Montana?" His voice sounded thick, sleepy and rough from lack on use. Lindsay's eyes darted open, as if not quite believing what she was hearing. She hugged into him.

"Oh Danny!" she was laughing, delighted tears leaking down her face. "You scared me!" His left arm coiled around her, he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. He seethed as another shot of pain ran down his right arm. "You were very brave today Danny, but do me a favor, huh?"

"What's that Montana?" he asked.

"Don't go risking your life being a hero, I can't live without you."

"I think I might just be able to manage that," he whispered, letting out a low chuckle, stopping when he realized it hurt a little. "Hey, I'm sorry I scared you," he said as he wiped away a tear that had spilled from her big brown eyes. She let out a shuddering sigh.

"It has been a very emotional day for me and The Bump." He laughed, and then winced.

"Ouch…jeez this hurts like a bastard!" Lindsay slapped him playfully over the head.

"There are minors in the room, Danny," Lindsay said, indicating their unborn child.

"I only see you," he grinned, capturing her mouth with his.

By morning, Lindsay was her normal cheery self. Danny had been poked, prodded and given a thorough once over before the doctor announced he could go home if he rested his arm, which he promised to do. Certain it would be in a most uncomfortable sling, there was not much else he could do. Danny was far too stubborn to stay in hospital doing nothing, he would much rather be at home with Lindsay and Joni with cable TV and homemade food.

Alice and Malcolm Messer arrived with Joni a little after ten. The child immediately ran into her mother's arms, desperate for a cuddle. Joni was very quiet when Lindsay sat her on the bed next to Danny.

"Is it sore?" Joni asked pensively, eyeing the sling as her father put his uninjured arm around her.

"A little," he admitted. "Daddy just has to be very careful for a while."

"It's about time you stopped the heroics, Danny," his mother chastised, kissing her son on the cheek as way of greeting. "You are a father now; god knows how scared you had Lindsay yesterday."

"Yes Ma," Danny said sheepishly. "In my defense, I did not know there was an armed suspect in that building."

"You had a bad feeling, that was enough," Lindsay said quietly.

"It's done now," Danny said firmly. "Can we please go home now? I am dyin' for some real food here."

"Always thinking with his stomach," his father laughed.

Danny was glad to get back to their apartment, even though he was being told to stay relaxed on the couch. His mother and father had invited themselves to lunch, Alice feeling like she should make the Messers a good meal. Danny didn't really mind, he rather liked having his family doting on him. Joni even leant him her favorite bear, Andre, telling him that Andre would know how to make him feel better.

That being said, he was even happier when his parents went home and Joni was sent to bed. Their fussing had been endearing at first, but it quickly got to him. Lindsay, on the other hand, did not fuss over him- for which he was very grateful- but then he knew that Lindsay was aware how much he hated being mollycoddled. She did however send him to bed early to rest.

"But Montana!!" he whined. "I can't undress myself … I only have one usable arm!" he grinned.

"Honestly," she muttered as they stood in their bedroom. She pulled his shirt over his head, helping him to maneuver the t-shirt around his injured arm. She was working on the buttons of his jeans when he let out a low groan. She looked up at him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I am guessing this really shouldn't be a turn on?" he grinned down at her. She stood up on her tiptoes and pecked a kiss to his lips.

"No," she smiled as she unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them off him.

It was a relief to sink into his own bed that night and fall asleep with Lindsay tucked in next to him. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, glad that he didn't have to relive the shooting just yet.


	8. Support

**A/N: Apologies for the rather large delay on this one. I had fully planned to have this chapter up before I left for vacation in America but alas it would not let me. So many tries later, here it is. I hope you like it. Chapter nine may take a little longer, sorry about that. Once again, thanks to my beta Dee who even though she is not a fan of CSI:NY puts up with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY. Though this story is mine as is Joni, Kit and any other characters you do not recognise. **

It took a week after being shot for Danny to go back to the lab. Not wanting to rush back into work- not that he could in his current state anyway- he took the two weeks extra leave that Mac offered him. He only went in that week after the incident because Mac had requested he come in to make his statement, and so Mac could refer Danny to a psychiatrist- something he made sure all his staff did after a traumatic event.

Danny had been to the psychologist several times before. He didn't like going, but he knew it was a necessary part of his job. He knew that Mac would not let him get on with his work if he didn't go. Giving his statement had been straightforward. Now he had to survive the psychiatrists probing.

He chose to visit the psychiatrist on Lindsay's day off. As much as he would have loved to spend his whole day with Lindsay, he felt that there was no point in him dropping Joni off at Maeve's for an hour when he could wait until Lindsay's day off. Lindsay however, was not putting up with Danny's bravado anymore and told him that she was coming with him- even if it was just to sit outside and wait for him. Lindsay knew him all too well. Danny would probably be feeling rattled after the psychiatrist, he had in the past.

Doctor Khan had been with the NYPD for six months as their psychiatrist. She worked long, hard hours but not nearly the long hard hours that her patients did. She had not met Danny Messer before, but she had heard about him and his wife, Lindsay. Both had had several visits to the psychiatrist before her, apparently not for some time though. In fact, Doctor Khan could find no record of Danny having an appointment for around three years. Something had obviously worked in keeping his mind away from all the death he dealt with.

She knew he was here because he had been shot on scene just over a week ago. She also knew he was only coming to see her because he had been ordered to. Danny was no longer the type to disregard orders, marriage and fatherhood had clearly matured him.

Danny felt awkward when he entered Doctor Khan's office. Glancing once more over his shoulder at his wife and daughter as he closed the door, Lindsay smiled at him; Joni was paying no attention to him at all. He greeted the woman by shaking her hand, and then sat himself down on the firm green armchair opposite her desk. Glancing around the room, he could tell that Khan had not quite settled in here yet. There were no personal items around, nothing comforting. It was a blank canvas, but perhaps that was the look for which she was aiming. Danny fidgeted; he had never liked this room, no matter who had been in it, and he hated sharing his feelings with anyone at all other than his wife. Lindsay had always been the only one he truly opened up to.

"There is no need to feel awkward, Detective Messer," Khan smiled. Danny smiled back, it didn't reach his eyes. She eyed the sling holding his right arm. "Are you going to physical therapy?"

"I have appointment on Wednesday," Danny answered. He pushed his glasses up his nose, something he did out of habit.

"Have you given your official statement to the police department?"

"Yes."

"Will you talk me through what happened?" Doctor Khan inquired, flipping open her notebook to a clean page.

"Sure," Danny sighed.

"Whenever you are ready, Detective Messer."

"It's Danny," he corrected.

"Danny," she amended with a smile.

Danny adjusted himself on his chair and cleared his throat.

"I arrived at the scene with Lindsay, my wife. I had weird feeling, like something was wrong, y'know?" he said, looking her in the eye. Khan nodded in encouragement. "Lindsay got mad at me, thought I was telling her to stay put because she is pregnant."

"How far along?" the psychiatrist asked.

"Six months now," a real grin lit up Danny's face, lighting up his eyes this time. Khan jotted something down. His face straightened. "I learned the first time not to hold her back."

"Did you voice why you wanted her to stay?"

"Yeah…she looked real worried. I told her to look after Kit and got out the car." Danny cleared his throat again, his gaze dropped to his knees. "I pulled my gun before I entered the building, it all happened so fast," he whispered as he whipped off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Take your time, Danny," Khan said softly, scribbling something else down in her notebook. She watched as he returned his glasses to his face.

"I was barely a foot in the door when I heard a gunshot go off. I didn't even realize I had been shot, I fell to the ground, aimed my gun in the direction I thought the gunshots came from, firing twice. I didn't know if I had hit him or not, I passed out. The next thing I remember after that is waking up with Lindsay in the hospital."

"Did you shoot the gunman?"

"Yeah, one bullet got him in the leg, the other bullet grazed his side," Danny replied.

"How did it make you feel, knowing that you shot a man?"

"No different than all the other times," Danny said quietly. "That man could have taken my life in there; he could have left my daughters fatherless and my wife alone. Do you think what I did was wrong?"

"It's more important if you think what you did was wrong," Khan said, writing once again in her notes. Danny met her gaze, a new fire in his eyes.

"I did what I had to do to protect myself, to protect my family. I feel no guilt in that," Danny stated hotly "Andrew Morrison killed two people. I did not shoot an innocent man; I did not shoot a police officer, not like last time."

"The Minhas incident still dwells on your mind?"

"Not as much as it used to," Danny said honestly. "This time I caught a bad guy."

The Doctor scribbled a note, flipped through the folder on her desk then met Danny's gaze again. "Have you been having nightmares?"

"Not about the shooting, no," Danny said evasively.

"You still have nightmares?"

"It's hard to do this job and not have nightmares," Danny explained, "But it's a lot easier to deal with when married to someone who shares that job. We understand each other, help each other through everything."

When Danny finally came out of the room an hour later, Lindsay was sitting in the waiting area, reading to Joni who snuggled at her side. Both his girls looked up when they heard the door open and stood up to greet him. He smiled as Lindsay wrapped her arms around him in a hug; he returned it with his one good arm. Joni collided with his legs, hugging his thigh as she looked up at him.

"Is Daddy all better now?" Joni asked. Danny grinned at her.

"Daddy's getting there," he replied, letting go of Lindsay and bending down to pick Joni up, "Now, how about we go get some lunch?"

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
